kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pancake (Boob)
"Take small steps. You can go far by taking small steps." -- ''Pancake to Crystal '' Pancake is a young Kittydog, the daughter/son of Wafflecopter and Cupcake Cat. He is the grandson of Copter and Pastry. He is currently in a relationship with Crystal, and had a daughter, Pøtion, with her. History Early Life Pancake was originally female, and the daughter of Wafflecopter and Cupcake Cat, before he fell in love with Crystal, and cut his hair to impress her. Pancake changed her gender - making her a transgender - as well as her name, which she changed to Boob. However, Boob still retains the name "Pancake" as his name when he is in his void form. In his timeline form, he is more commonly known as Boob. Situation with Pancake (Void) When Pancake was young, he cut his hair to impress Crystal, thus changing his gender. Though it is unknown if Pancake had caught the attention of Crystal, it is presumably true due to their interactions with The Kittydog Story Comic. Crystal truthfully expresses her affection towards Pancake, and they are canon though flawed. The Kittydog Story Comic Pancake is first seen approaching Void Crystal, who is sitting sadly by a river. She doesn't notice him, until he sits next to her. Crystal stares at him sadly as he asks her what's wrong. She replies with saying she wanted to be around the area. Pancake asks why she had conjured the ocean, and she sighs and presses the worldbox to teleport back to the room. Crystal begins to cry and explains that whenever she's there she feels like she misses someone. Pancake cries as well, and she hugs him. She says "Love ya, Pancake," and then Pancake and Crystal begin to chat about their opinions on the worldbox room. While Crystal and Pancake are chatting, Fluffen interrupts them and asks them why they're in the worldbox room, calling them "lovers" which is presumably true, but then Crystal silences her. Fluffen seems offended, though Crystal continues her act, which confuses Pancake. Personality Void Void Pancake is generally more caring, empathetic and emotional than his timeline form. He is seen comforting Crystal in the comic'' ''when he spots her sitting sadly by a river. After Crystal explains that she feels like she misses someone whenever she is there, Pancake replies that he understands her feelings, indicating his empatheticness, and starts to cry. When Crystal hugs him, he is surprised at first, but soon relaxes and hugs her back. He enjoys speaking with her about the world box. He does show traits that are found in his Timeline form when Fluffen enters. After Crystal tells her mother off, Pancake is confused, but in a sassy way. Timeline Timeline Pancake is shown in many of Kittydog's videos to be cheeky. He enjoys interrupting storytime videos, much to Crystal and Cruffle's annoyance. But in others, he can be sympathetic - he cheers up people who are feeling down by asking them what's wrong, and then reassuring them - and sometimes upset. He seems to think that he is very attractive. His canon personality is sassiness, with a hint of lovesickness. He is seen occasionally arguing with Crystal, though the arguments don't usually last a long time. He is one of Kittydog's most uneducated characters, with a low education level. Another of Kittydog's uneducated characters is Crystal. Before Pancake cut her hair and become a male, she was often upset that she couldn't fall in love. Appearance Timeline Pancake is a Kittydog with a yellow to dark orange gradient. He has brown eyes, which are also commonly drawn as red, and always wears a red bowtie. His pawpads resemble the bowtie he wears, instead of being circles. His gradient can be drawn in many different ways, though he is mainly shown with a line of yellow down his right side and a line of orange on his left. Void Pancake, as shown in the comic, doesn't wear the red bowtie. There are not much differences between his Void and Timeline Form. Abilities Pancake has no abilities that are currently known. Relationships Love Interests Crystal= Crystal and Pancake are in a relationship, and had a daughter, Pøtion. They have been shown countless times to have feelings for each other. |-|Cruffle= Pancake had feelings for Cruffle, and they were in a relationship temporarily, though he chose Crystal over Cruffle in the end. Friends Cruffle= Cruffle and Pancake/Boob are likely still friends, even after he chose Crystal over her. Cruffle appears neutral that Pancake chose Crystal instead. Family Cupcake Cat= Cupcake Cat is Pancake's mother, though it is currently unknown what they think of each other, though they are both aware of each other's existence. |-|Wafflecopter= Wafflecopter is Pancake's father, though it is currently unknown what they think of each other, though they are both aware of each other's existence. Trivia * Pancake shares some similarities with his love interest, Crystal. # Both of their parents were a cat and a dog. # They both have Void Forms (Unlike Fluffen and Puppers, who do not) # They both are leaning towards optimistic (though have some pessimism within them that they do not share) # They both enjoy using the WorldBox. Category:Characters Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Work in Progress Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male and Female Category:Kittydogs